


gravare

by Wahmenitu



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Foggy Nelson is the real hero we deserve, Jessica hates that she ever got involved with these idiots, Let Luke run his bar in peace, Precious Peter Parker, Team Red, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: A plan is made.  He'll tell Deadpool.  Hopefully somewhere public, with the vague hope that it might stop a rampage.  Karen will hunt down Frank and let him know.  The minute he agrees, a sly smile crosses Karen's face and Foggy knows instinctually that whatever contest they were having, he's just lost.(Foggy and the rest of the Defenders try to tell Wade that Matt has died.  The key word is "try.")





	gravare

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops here I am again. This is more light hearted than it seems, I promise. But there may be feelings involved.
> 
> This is NOT SET in the Into the Spider-Verse.

A week after, Karen and Foggy argue over who has to tell Deadpool.

Foggy is adamant that it _will not_ be him. No way, girl. He likes his head where it is, thank you very much.

Karen insists that Deadpool knows him. Likes him, even. As much as a mercenary can like anyone. Foggy was Matt's favorite, anyways. Surely Wade would respect his memory and not slice and dice Matt's best friend?

Right?

Then Karen pulls out the big guns.

"If you tell Wade, I'll tell Frank."

Ugh.

Foggy doesn't want to tell _either_ of them, but after a while, (a long while, he's very proud of how long he holds out), he gives in. Mostly because if they're lucky, Wade will tell Peter, and neither of them will have to see the crushed expression on the kid's face when he finds out his mentor is dead.

Yeah, okay, they're cowards. So fucking what?

A plan is made. He'll tell Wade. Hopefully somewhere public, with the vague hope that it might stop a rampage. Karen will hunt down Frank and let him know. The minute he agrees, a sly smile crosses Karen's face and Foggy knows instinctually that whatever contest they were having, he's just lost..

Dammit, Karen.

He finds Wade on the roof of a community building. Maybe art? Man, he doesn't even know anymore, there's so many tags everywhere in this city.

"Hey, uh... hey, DP." he greets as casually as he can while stepping over the edge of the roof, white knuckling the rail of the fire escape he had to climb to get up here. Matt did this every night? Fuckin' psycho.

"Sup, Nelson?" Wade greets without turning to look at him. His legs dangle from the edge and he's fiddling with a phone in his hand. Not a burner, Foggy guesses. Matt's given him several and they're all dirt cheap. The one Wade holds is a touch screen. Fancy.

He's heard the merc business is very lucrative.

"Hey um... can we talk, man?" he asks, taking a slow step towards the huge shoulders in front of him.

"You need someone killed?"

"Oh. Uh, no."

"Ah. Threatened? Intimidated?"

"Nope."

"Maimed?"

"No!"

"Then whatchu want, man?"

"Matt's dead!" he bursts out. He doesn't mean to. It just comes out. He was supposed to do this _gently_, _carefully_, and instead he's practically snapped it at Wade. Shit. Shit, he is in so much trouble, he's-

"Nah." Wade speaks easily, attention back on his phone from however briefly Foggy held it.

"I- what?"

"I said nah. He ain't dead."

"He... he is, Deadpool. I'm sorry. He's- we looked and it- a building came down. He was underground. There's no way he could've-" he has to stop.

Work past the lump in his throat.

Take a breath.

Breathe, Foggy.

You can do this.

"I'm sorry." he repeats. "Matt is dead."

"... Naaaah."

And then Wade's just gone? Like, straight fucked off the edge of the roof? What the fuck?

Foggy takes several steps forward, enough to peer over the edge, but there's no body below. He's not clinging to the side the way Spider-Man does. He's just gone.

What the fuck?

Two days after his encounter with Wade, Karen comes clean about her relationship with the Punisher.

And by comes clean, Foggy learns that there's an _actual relationship_ going on there.

"Karen."

"I know, Foggy."

Do you though, ma'am? Do you really?

"Is it any different than Matt?"

Well. Yes, but-

...

Okay. Fair.

"Well, what'd he say?" Foggy asks instead, because he cannot have the image of Karen and Frank together in his head. He simply cannot.

"Well- he said." she pauses. Frowns. Her brow creases and her mouth presses into a thin line. "... he said no." she crosses her arms.

Huh.

"Deadpool said the same thing." he rubs a hand across his forehead, suddenly exhausted. He's trying to fucking grieve and these idiots are ruining it.

"Of course he did." Karen rolls her eyes. "I'll keep talking to him." she tugs at her hair reflexively. It's a nervous habit he's observed over the years.

"I'm not talking to Deadpool again. My heart can't take that. I'll ask Jessica or something." Foggy decides. Maybe it has to come from another vigilante. Someone more on his level.

... Yeahhh. That'll work. For sure.

Karen outright scoffs at him. "Yeah, good fucking luck." she mutters as she turns and walks off, leaving him to wonder how his life came to this.

A dead best friend and no less than five vigilantes on speed dial.

"Listen, asshole." Jessica shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket, turning to glance behind her reflexively. "Matt's dead. I was there. I- I didn't want to leave him down there, but he insisted. He's dead, okay? I'm..." she grimaces. "I'm sorry."

"Mmhmm." Wade hums as he rifles through the pockets of the dead man below him. His hand hits a small notebook.

Bingo!

"Jesus fucking Christ, I don't have time for this- look. Believe it or don't, but Matt's dead." she spins on her heel, the gravel grinding under her boots as she stomps off.

Wade straightens, watching her leave. Cocks his head.

"Nice girl."

"Wade Wilson?"

Ugh. Another one? Seriously?

"Last I checked, that was me. Wassup?" he spins lazily, and his new buddy spins with him. Claws at the massive forearm locked around his throat. Unsuccessfully, he might add.

"Luke Cage." he nods. "Foggy Nelson asked me to come and talk to you... look. I know it's hard. I've lost friends before-"

"Oh God." Wade mutters and rolls his eyes.

"He's dead, Wilson. Daredevil died saving my ass, and I'll always be grateful for that. I'm sorry it had to come to that, but he's gone."

"Look, I appreciate you coming out here- well, I don't really. I don't know you from Adam. But Double D ain't dead. You wait and his perky little ass is gonna come sauntering back with a couple of bruises, and it'll be like nothing ever happened." Wade waved a hand dismissively. "Anyways, if you're done? I'm busy."

Luke sighs. Takes a step back and just looks at him for a minute.

Turns away when Wade starts making faces.

Still, a bullet-proof dude could be useful. Wade's gonna remember that name.

Danny Rand knocks on his _ fucking _ apartment door.

Wade wrenches it open. Makes sure he’s taking up as much of the opening as he can. Looming muscle stacked on muscle and this kid is just looking up at him all serious in the eyes and what even is his life anymore.

“What do you want?”

“Matt Murdock saved my life, and lost his in the process. I swore to him, as the Immortal Iron Fist, that I would protect this city-”

“Jesus Christ. Kid, listen. Lil baby. Lil weird- whatever you are. Double D is not dead. Red is gonna come back. Fucking relax about it, aight?”

“Mr. Wilson, I’m very sorry but I watched it happen. He knew he was going to die, he-”

“If you try and hug me, we’re gonna find out who’s more immortal.”

The threat in his voice is clear, but Danny Rand seems undeterred. If anything, Wade seems to have made him more determined.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Wilson. I’ll take care of the city. I promised Matt.” he replied sincerely.

Wade doesn’t throw up, but it’s a close thing.

“Awesome. You do that, honey. Please get the fuck away from my apartment.”

When Wade finds Peter on their normal meeting roof, the kid is sans mask. He's found himself some tech, probably from a dumpster, and is fiddling with it with an expression that promises nothing but trouble.

"Hey, Pete."

"Hi, Wade." he glances up briefly, all big brown doe eyes and floppy hair that he pushes out of his face and smiles. Christ, this kid. He's surprised not every vigilante with any latent paternal instincts has tried to snap him up.

"You talked to any of the Defenders recently? Or Foggy or that blonde chick?"

"You mean Karen?"

"Right."

"No, I haven't seen any of them. Why?" he asks, turning back to the pieces spread in front of him.

"They've been beatin' down my fuckin' door. Insisting that Red is dead and- hey, that rhymes." Wade glances at him from the corner of his eye, but Peter doesn't react to the news.

He must have realized something was up when Matt stopped showing up, but it isn't the first time Matt's pulled some weird shit.

"No, they haven't told me that." Peter shifts and leans back on his hands. Looks up at Wade with an unreadable expression.

Fuck. If Peter starts crying or some shit, he's going to have to off himself immediately-

"So where do you think he really is?" Peter cocks his head, thoughtful.

Hell yeah. That's his kid.

"Off being fucking dramatic somewhere. You know our Red."

Peter grins. A flash of teeth he's seen Matt do countless of times. Damn, they're really rubbing off on this one, aren't they?

Kid's gonna have hella bad habits.

"Yeah, probably." Peter agrees easily. "He'll come back when he's ready." he adds with a quiet confidence.

Wade finds himself smiling under his mask.

"For sure. And he'll make a big fuckin' scene about it, too." Wade rolls his massive shoulders, and Peter drags his mask back over his face. Hops up and bounces around on the balls of his feet for a minute. "You ready to roll, Spidey?"

"Yep."

"Tight. To Hell's Kitchen we go."

**Author's Note:**

> Wade knows Matt better than they all think lol
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
